


Cold Touch

by Aaronlisa



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: David’s skin is cold even on a hot summer night.





	Cold Touch

His skin is cold to her touch even though the summer night is stifling hot, yet she still grips his hand when he offers it to her. Later on she’ll claim that the oppressive heat that seems to linger, even though it’s closer to midnight than noon, dulled her instincts. But for now, Star willing takes his hand and lets David lead her from the boardwalk to a secluded part of the beach. 

The breeze off of the ocean seems to lessen the impact of the heat but she still feels overdressed in her white cotton sundress and she can’t even begin to fathom how he can look comfortable in his leather jacket and jeans. Yet all thoughts seem to escape her mind when he presses her to the sand and starts to kiss her. His skin seems to warm up with each of her heated caresses and when he makes a soft growling sound in the back of his throat; Star is completely unaware of the danger that she is in. Not even when he bites the hollow of her neck and it hurts. Instead of trying to push him away, she simply breathes his name. 

_David._

He rears up above and for a moment she sees a monster instead of his face. When she blinks her eyes, the monster is gone and instead he’s staring down at her with an expression that she can’t quite decipher. He stands up and then gently pulls her up. He surprises her when he gently brushes the sand away from her dress. His gentleness seems to clue her in to the hidden dangers that lurk beneath his skin and bone. For a moment, she thinks of fleeing from the predator until his hands tighten around her upper arms and he places a chaste kiss against her lips. 

When he leads her to his motorcycle, she climbs on the back of it, knowing that she’s giving something up, something that she might want to hang on to but she’s powerless to resist him. So she throws away her choice and months later when she spies a saviour in the crowd, Star will say that he used some sort of magic on her to make her complacent and that the heat had dulled her instincts. It won’t be completely false but the fact is that she knew the minute she touched his hand and felt how cold his skin was that he wasn’t like her and that she shouldn’t allow him to take her anywhere. 

((END))


End file.
